Hanahaki Disease
by boo-kwan
Summary: "Jihoon tidak pernah percaya dengan hal-hal fantasi.-" "-Namun karena suatu hal membuatnya harus percaya." (SOONHOON FANFICTION SLIGHT!JICHEOL JEONGCHEOL/WARNING!YAOI!/ONESHOOT/DRABBLE/HURT-COMFORT&ROMANCE)


Jihoon tak henti-hentinya berfikir. Tidak sekali dua kali. Ia berfikir berkali-kali hingga membuatnya pusing.

Jihoon tidak pernah percaya dengan hal-hal fantasi. Seperti malaikat kecil terbang tak kasat mata maupun robot besar yang berubah menjadi mobil. Sejak ia menginjak bangku sekolah dasar pun ia sudah tak percaya. Namun karena suatu hal membuatnya harus percaya.

Jihoon yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa ia tak hidup di dunia fantasi. Dia ada dalam dunia nyata, ia bernafas. Satu hal yang ia ketahui dalam dirinya berdampak besar pada kehidupannya. Bahwa Jihoon tekena wabah _Hanahaki Disease_. Ia mati-matian menahan gengsinya terharap dunia fantasi, mau tak mau harus mempercayainya. Jihoon mengidap penyakit yang hanya terjadi dalam dunia fantasi. Hal itu nyata terjadi padanya dan itu adalah rahasia.

* * *

Semua berawal dari Choi Seungcheol. Lelaki tinggi bersurai hitam. Mempunyai hidung mancung, mata yang indah, dan berkepribadian cerah. Membuat siapapun tak akan bisa melewatkan pesonanya. Termasuk Jihoon.

Jihoon sudah jatuh pada pandangan pertama. Sejak Seungcheol mengatakan "Kau tidak apa-apa?" pada Jihoon yang limbung akibat tendangan bola sepak yang mengenai kepalanya, ia sudah jatuh hati. Dan kejadian di bopongnya Jihoon ke UKS meyakinkan Jihoon bahwa ia menyukai laki-laki itu.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tadi hati-hati."

Jihoon hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya pusing."

"Omong-omong namaku Choi Seungcheol, aku berada di tingkat akhir, salam kenal..."

Seungcheol berhenti sejenak. Penerangan UKS yang minim membuat matanya mengerling. Ia membaca pin kotak panjang berwarna hitam yang tergantung manis di sebelah kanan dada Jihoon,

"...Lee Jihoon."

Seungcheol tersenyum setelahnya.

Untuk hari itu Jihoon sangat berterima kasih kepada bola sepak.

* * *

Setelah hari itu Jihoon menjadi dekat dengan Seungcheol. Mulai dari menyapanya saat bertemu di jalan, makan di kantin sekolah bersama, serta mengabiskan waktu bersama di perustakaan sekolah. Hari demi hari yang Jihoon lalui bersama Seungcheol membuat rasa sukanya bertambah besar. Jihoon yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

Hari itu tepat tiga bulan setelah kejadian bola sepak. Jihoon di kagetkan oleh tarikan tangan Seungcheol yang membawanya ke kafe dekat sekolah.

Jihoon masih ingat hari itu, Seungcheol menariknya untuk duduk di hadapan laki-laki berambut blonde sebahu. Senyumnya melebihi mentari pagi hari. Jihoon sempat terpesona untuk beberapa detik, sebelum suara berat mengintruksinya dan memecahkan seluruh harapan hidupnya.

"Jihoon perkenalkan calon kakak iparmu, Yoon Jeonghan. Dia di umur yang sama denganku, jadi panggil dia _hyung._ Singkatnya ia adalah kekasihku."

Selama ini Jihoon salah arti. Semua apa yang di lakukan Seungcheol untuknya adalah perlakuan sang kakak terhadap adiknya. Jihoon cukup mengerti sekarang.

Malam harinya ia berjalan tertatih tanpa arah. Dadanya sesak, terasa penuh. Di tengah jalanan yang sepi ia memuntahkan beratus kelopak bunga anyelir merah muda. Ia merosot ke tanah setelahnya.

* * *

Soonyoung bukan orang bodoh. Soonyoung yakin ia tak salah lihat saat namanya tertera di 20 besar ranking pararel sekolah. Bukan karena itu ia di sebut bodoh. Soonyoung di sebut teman-temannya bodoh karena ia terlalu mempercayai hal-hal fantasi.

Jadi malam itu ia berjalan sendirian melewati gang sepi. Mencoba meluruskan akal pikirannya bahwa ia harus tersadar dari dunia fantasi. Malam itu Soonyoung menemukan titik jengah kehidupan fantasinya.

Usaha itu di gagalkan seorang pemuda yang terbatuk-batuk tengkurap di atas tanah dengan kelopak bunga yang bertebaran di sekelilinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Soonyoung berlari menghampirinya. Di penerangan yang minim ini Soonyoung melihat punggung sempit pemuda kecil di hadapannya. Soonyoung menepuknya.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?"

Merasa ada yang menyentuh punggunya pemuda mungil itu berbalik.

Soonyoung menganga. Ia yakin ia berada dalam dunia nyata. Bahkan kedua kakinya masih menapak. Tapi mengapa pemuda kecil itu mengeluarkan kelopak bunga dari mulutnya?

"Wow.. Hanahaki Disease?"

Soonyoung sudah hafal betul apa yang tejadi di depannya saat ini. Kasus yang sama seperti film fantasi yang sering ia tonton. Jadi ia merendahkan dirinya lalu mengelus pungungg sang pemuda kecil.

Pemuda kecil terduduk dan masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Soonyoung tersenyum.

"Kau habis patah hati ya?"

Soonyoung mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang pemuda mungil.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Kau memuntahkan kelopak bunga."

"Aku juga tak tau apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Aku merasakan paru-paruku penuh terisi sesuatu, aku memuntahkannya karna saking penuhnya."

"Tidak diragukan lagi. Wabah _Hanahaki Disease!_ Aku sungguh tak percaya!"

Jihoon mengeja tentang apa yang baru saja dikatakan pemuda di hadapannya kini.

"Hana...haki Di...sease _?"_

"Hmm. Penyakit yang muncul ketika kau begitu mencintai seseorang sampai ke tahap yang mustahil untuk dilakukan. Cinta sepihakmu padanya begitu besar, saking besarnya kau menyimpannya di dalam dadamu sampai memuntahkan kelopak bunga..."

Soonyoung menarik nafas.

"...Aku tidak pernah menjumpai ini sebelumnya.. Karena ini hanya terjadi dalam film fantasi yang pernah ku tonton."

Jihoon menemui pemuda yang ia temui malam itu. Jihoon sudah tau namanya, bahkan sekolahnya. Seingat Jihoon namanya adalah Kwon Soonyoung, ia berada di tingkat yang sama dengannya. Bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Jadi saat bel berbunyi Jihoon menarik Soonyoung menuju atap sekolahnya yang penuh lumut dan tumbuhan liar dimana-mana. Pemandangan di atas sana tak cukup menarik, ia hanya menemukan sebuah bangku kayu memanjang berwarna coklat dengan cat yang mengelupas di tepi pembatas atap. Jihoon memutuskan mendudukinya, di ikuti Soonyoung di sebelahnya.

"Ceritakan."

"Apa?"

"Apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang penyakitku itu?"

Mata Soonyoung menerawang langit biru. Jihoon memandang Soonyoung dari samping.

"Ya seperti yang ku jelaskan tadi malam."

"Maksudku apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Bagaimana cara penyembuhannya?"

"Dari film yang ku tonton.."

* * *

Soonyoung membuat gerakan berfikir dan menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat Jihoon gemas sendiri.

"...kau harus rela melepaskan orang itu. Benar-benar melupakannya. Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan kau tetap memuntahkannya, meski dalam jumlah kelopak yang sedikit. Jadi kalau melupakannya jangan setengah-setengah."

"Tidak bisa sembuh total?"

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon prihatin.

"Bisa saja, kau harus mencari pengganti orang itu. Dia harus benar-benar mencintaimu, begitupun kau."

Jihoon mendesah. Tak habis fikir bahwa hidupnya sudah seperti yang ada di dalam film fantasi. Dari semua hal yang Jihoon benci di dunia ini, kenapa harus fantasi? Ia terus berfikir sampai pusing.

Ia sudah kelewat sabar. Lalu penyakitnya ini menyuruhnya untuk melupakan Seungcheol, dimana pada kenyataannya tak semudah itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jihoon mengembuskan nafas pasrah.

Soonyoung seperti menimang-nimang ia memiliki beberapa pertanyaan untuk Jihoon. Karna Soonyoung percaya diri, makanya ia bertanya.

"Jadi siapa seseorang yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

"Choi Seungcheol."

Soonyoung tak bertanya lagi. Ia mengenal Seungcheol, pemuda populer itu.

"Aku akan membantu menyembuhkanmu."

Soonyoung tersenyum mengusak rambut hitam halus Jihoon.

Jihoon mendongak. Sepersekian detik Jihoon terdiam. Ia sedang berfikir apakah ia salah lihat? Karena dari jarak sedekat ini Soonyoung terlihat tampan. Benar-benar tampan. Berhidung runcing dan garis matanya sangat indah. Belum lagi bagaimana cara Soonyoung tersenyum kepadanya.

Getaran dalam saku celana Jihoon membuyarkan imajinasinya. Jihoon merogoh saku celananya, mengambil smartphone hitam miliknya.

 **1 Message Received**

 _ **Seungcheol-Hyung**_

Jihoon malam ini aku mengadakan pertemuan keluargaku dengan Jeonghan. Aku sangat gugup. Beri aku semangat, Jihoon.

 **10.45 am**

Malam harinya Jihoon memuntahkan satu bak mandi penuh kelopak bunga anyelir merah muda.

* * *

Hari-hari Jihoon lalui dengan biasa. Kecuali pada malam harinya, ia tak hentinya memuntahkan kelopak bunga.

Kini Seungcheol terasa jauh darinya. Seungcheol tak menjemputnya ke sekolah lagi, tak menemaninya makan siang di kantin sekolah, bahkan tak mengantarnya pulang.

Bukan. Bukan karna Jihoon sendirian. Ia tak sendirian.

Entah sejak kapan pemuda bernama Kwon Soonyoung itu sangat dekat dengannya. Jadi sekarang Soonyoung yang menjeputnya sekolah, menemaninya makan siang di kantin, sampai mengantarnya pulang.

Jihoon hanya menahan diam saja disaat ia sibuk dengan ramen yang ada dimejanya dan Soonyoung malah berceloteh tentang dunia fantasinya. Jihoon hanya menangkap pada bagian Soonyoung mengaku bahwa ia meyakini adanya dunia kapur dan kehidupan Ghoul di Tokyo.

Jihoon sungguh tak habis fikir.

Jadi, Jihoon menegurnya.

"Soonyoung habiskan dulu makananmu baru cerita."

Soonyoung seketika terdiam. Mencebikkan bibir lalu memakan ramen yang ada di hadapannya.

Jihoon geleng-geleng.

"Aku seperti mengurus anak kecil saja."

"Permulaan, Jihoon. Kau kan nanti yang harus mengurus anak-anak kita."

Soonyoung cengengesan. Jihoon tak terima.

"Heh? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau manis dan lucu. Aku jadi menginginkan seorang istri sepertimu."

Pipi Jihon merona hebat.

"Y—ya! Aku ini laki-laki kalau kau lupa!"

Malam harinya ia hanya memuntahkan sepiring kelopak bunga. Dan Jihoon tidur dengan kupu-kupu yang melayang di perutnya.

* * *

Kwon Soonyoung. Pemuda tampan bersurai putih berantakan. Lahir di tahun yang sama dengan Jihoon, sangat berpotensi mengisi hati Jihoon.

Dalam menyimpan perasaan, Jihoon memang yang terbaik.

Jihoon yakin ia tak salah rasa. Ia sudah tak merasakan sakit dalam hatinya saat ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan di persimpangan jalan sepulang sekolah.

Saat itu pertama kalinya Jihoon membalas senyuman mereka.

Jihoon sendiri bingung kemana perginya rasa yang menyesakkan yang melubangi hatinya selama ini?

Jihoon menoleh kesamping dimana seorang pemuda surai putih tersenyum ke arahnya, Jihoon ikut tersenyum.

Ia sudah mendapat jawabannya.

* * *

END

 **#1 Aku tau ini gantung, tapi saya pengen end disini dan janji bakal ada sequel.**

 **#2 Aku suka ff baca ff genre fantasi sebenernya, tapi aku gak jago nulis.**

 **#3 Aku terlambat kembali setelah kelulusan SMA, lalu pengumuman SNMPTN dan Alhamdulillah aku lolos. Banyak hal baik terjadi, Terimakasih.**

 **#4 Sudah itu saja, yang penting kalian baca tulisanku :3 aku gak berharap lebih :3**

 **#5 Soal janji bikin sequel ff ini, iya aku janji :3**


End file.
